


Pack Wanton

by Anonymous



Category: TheBoysVR, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I was asked to write this by a friend after she sent me the link to the guys reading a fanfic of themselves. As you may notice as you read I do not know the guys or what they're about but I've seen a couple of videos and they seem like a nice group and I wish them nothing but the best.
Relationships: Mully/Joshdub/Juicyfruitsnacks/EddieVR/Your Narrator
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write this by a friend after she sent me the link to the guys reading a fanfic of themselves. As you may notice as you read I do not know the guys or what they're about but I've seen a couple of videos and they seem like a nice group and I wish them nothing but the best.

Juicy cursed. He should have noticed the signs. The sweating. The chills. The increased appetite. The many sleepless nights spent making many trips to the bathroom. 

He should’ve known that his heat was coming. It's been three months since his last one. Which he had spent alone. Again. He knew that he wanted him and the other guys to be a pack. It was the one thing that felt just right in his mind. They were the closest thing that he had to that. They all got along. 

Juicy turned himself onto his front as he laid on the couch in the living room. Everyone else was doing their own thing wherever they were in the house. Eddie and Mully were probably filming their videos. Narrator was in the studio going over edits with some mods. And Josh, well, the other omega was at the market picking up the weekly groceries. 

He suppressed a moan as he inhaled the mixture of his mates' scents in the throw pillow. The most prominent one he could smell was narrator’s. God, he smelt good! Juicy thought as he clung to it desperately, seeking small comfort from it. 

“Hey, Juicy.” Josh greeted, as he walked through the door. He wasn’t carrying many bags with him, just two big reusable tote bags he left with. 

Juicy picked up his head to look at the other. 

“You look like shit, Juicy. Are you okay?” Josh dropped the bags on the table and began to walk towards him. He stopped halfway when he could smell what was wrong. 

“Juicy.” He gasped. 

Juicy could see him switch from breathing out of his nose to his mouth. 

“Juicy.” He said again. 

“Hmm?”

“Juicy. You know you shouldn't be out here.” 

Juicy deadpanned. He knew that but everyone smelt some good and hated being stuck in his room surrounded by his own pheromones. It was driving him crazy. It was on his sheets, his clothes, everything. He wanted to escape it as much as he could. 

“I’m aware of that. Thank you, Josh for reminding me that I am an omega who lives in a house with an alpha, two beta, and another omega. Thank you.” 

“I’m serious, Juicy. You know how he gets when they’re around like this.” 

Juicy rolled his eyes. The ‘he’ he was referring to was Narrator, of course, because he was the only alpha in the group and didn’t know how to control himself when he was around an omega in heat. Now when we talk about him not being able to control himself, he didn’t mean he went all ballistic and tried to get touchy-touchy with them or anything. It was just that he got overprotective and would go above and beyond to please them. For example, when Josh was in heat last month he craved ice cream, not just any ice cream, but some super rare ice cream that he only got when they went to a fan meet up a couple months ago. So Narrator hopped in his car and drove to some ice cream parlor in the next city over just to get it. As sweet as it seems, it took both him and Josh by surprise because he’d never done that before. It wasn’t until they did some research that they discovered that it was Narrator trying to prove himself to be a good mate to them. When they talked about it, Narrator denied it but they could see that it was eating at him. It was written all over his face. Now, Juicy was in heat.

“You should head upstairs before he sees you. The last thing we need is another rocky roads incident.” He watched his friend shudder at the thought. 

“But I don’t wanna.” He pouted, laying his head back down on the throw pillow, soaking back in the scents. “I don’t why we can’t just be a pack. It would be really good for us.” 

“We’ve talked about this, Juicy.” Josh sighed. 

“I know but it just feels right. I’m sure Narrator feels the same way and so does Eddie.”

“What about Mully? And me?” 

Juicy didn’t really know the answer to that question. Josh wasn’t exactly against the idea because he never said he was or against it. He just let them talk about it amongst themselves until they dropped the idea altogether. Mully, he was an ass. But a good ass. He changed the subject to something else every single time. So Juicy guessed he was against the idea of being a pack. 

A pack was a big commitment. Not just on their part as omegas but for everyone in it. It was a big commitment to make. A commitment that he couldn’t make by himself. Everyone needed to say yes or it couldn’t happen. 

Juicy stayed silent. He knew that this would just lead to an argument. An argument that he couldn’t win. Not because he didn’t have good points but because everyone would just stay that he was being over-emotional because his heat was starting. 

“Juicy, go on and head upstairs. I’ll bring you up some protein bars and bottles of water when I’m done putting this stuff up, okay.” Josh said, leaving him to go put the groceries up. 

Juicy stuck his tongue at Josh’s back before flopping back down on the couch. He didn’t need to listen to Josh, he wasn’t his mother or his father. He was a grown adult with an adult thinking mind. Yes, he was in heat but it wasn’t getting to him. He was thinking clearly. Clearer that he ever had before. Josh was probably just insecure about his position in the pack. But he knew that Josh was a better omega than he was. He was pretty, had a better body type, had good instincts, and was everything he wasn’t. Juicy was lanky, had short hips, and preferred to do things outside of his biological role. He didn’t like kids. He hated being submissive. And definitely didn’t like being pampered. In other words, he wasn’t your typical omega. He was what people called a runt or an underdog. Someone who didn’t fit in with their biological group and wasn't wanted by anybody in comparison to what the typical omega was like. But then there was his pack, they wanted him, even if they never admitted it. They belonged together. At least that's what he thought in his mind.

He didn't know that he'd fallen asleep on the couch until he was being shaken awake by Josh. 

"Come on, you. Up and at 'em." He said, shaking slightly harder. 

"Leave me alone." Juicy protested, hugging the throw pillow closer. 

"Can't do that. I promised Narrator that I'd take you upstairs so he could go to the kitchen and make himself something to eat." 

"It's a free house. Let 'im do what he wants." He whined. 

He heard Josh sigh behind him before he pulled his hands away. 

"I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice." 

"Wha- Ahhhh!" He screamed as Josh's hands clamped down on the scent gland on the back of his neck. He arched up into the hand. 

"No fair." He gasped, feeling the paralysis set in. 

As much as he hated admitting to be an omega, he knew he had two weaknesses. The first would be alpha pheromones and the other was scruffing. 

"Come on, Juicy." 

If Juicy wasn't so close to his heat, he'd be furious. But as it were, he got a massive hard-on from it, feeling a pool of heat settle in his belly. 

A flurry of footsteps came down the stairs. Oh, great. 

"What's going on?" 

"Yeah, we heard screaming…" 

Eddie and Mully stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking uncomfortably between themselves. Next to them, from down the hall, Narrator appeared. 

"What are you two- Oh." They could see his face redden. "Excuse me." He spun on his heels and left. 

Juicy whimpered, trying to unwrench Josh's hand from his neck. 

"See what you did," He said in between pants. "You scared him away." 

Josh groaned in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose with the other hand. 

"Juicy," There was a hint of a growl in his voice. "If you'd had gone upstairs like I asked this wouldn't have happened." 

"But I don't wanna." He whined. "I wanna stay here. It smells good down here." 

"It'll smell better in your room-"

"But it won't! I'll just be suffocating on heat pheromones until I'm too out of it to care. It won't make anything better. It won't. It won't!" 

Josh knew he was right. He knew because he let him go. Juicy caught himself before he could faceplant into the arm of the couch. He turned and faced Josh head on.

"See! You see it as much as I do.” He yelled. “This isn’t healthy. None of it is. If we just became a pack, we wouldn’t have to hide any of this stuff from each other.” 

“Juicy, it’s not that easy.” The other sighed, putting his hands on his hips. 

“I know that but this feels right. Do you guys agree?” He looked to the other guys in the room. 

Eddie nodded slightly in agreement. “He has a point.”

Mully was looking at the floor and shifting from one foot to the other, seemingly uncomfortable with the topic as he’s always been. 

John took a deep breath. 

“Mully.” He said, setting his jaw. “I know you don’t want to talk about this and you don’t have to if you dont wanna but do you agree with what Juicy said?” 

Mully just shrugged.  
“Words, Mully.” 

“I-I don’t know.” 

Josh turned his attention to Eddie. 

“The kids’ got a point. We’ve been together for the past few years and we all feel the same way about each other, right? I mean, I like you guys. I really, really like you guys.” He emphasized the ‘really’ part. “And I’m a beta.” 

“Yeah. I really like you guys too.” Mully said, low enough for them to hear. “But I don’t know about a pack though, it seems kinda...you know….” 

“Permanent?” 

“N-no, um, painful.” He met their eyes. 

“Fine. Mully, go get Narrator. It seems like this conversation is long overdue.” 

Mully went and came back but without Narrator. 

“He said he’ll be out in a couple minutes.” 

A couple minutes later, Narrator smelling of lingering arousal. Juicy could feel himself heat up from the scent. God, he smelt amazing! He wanted to bury his face in the man’s neck and spread his pheromones all over him. 

“Juicy.” Josh warned, snapping him back to reality. He could smell the others pheromones spike. 

He couldn’t help it. He was going into heat. So sue him. 

“You wanted to talk to me?” His voice, low and raspy. 

Juicy bit his lip and groaned out loud, falling forward so that his upper body was covering his legs. 

Josh sank down next to him and pulled him in close. 

“We’re talking about our pack.” Eddie said, leaning against the wall. 

“Our pack?” 

“Yeah, our pack. Like wth you, me, and everyone else. Our pack.” 

Narrator’s face went from flushed back to the reddened color it was when he first left them. 

“I...Yeah, I want this.” He may or may not have been eavesdropping. 

“Really?!” Juicy asked. 

Narrator nodded with a smile. 

Juicy couldn’t help himself as pulled himself out of Josh’s arms and ran over to the bigger guy and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

Narrator allowed the action without hesitation, wrapping his arms around the omega’s waist. What he wasn’t expecting was a big kiss on the lips. 

“I knew you felt the same way. I just knew it.” Juicy said into his neck as he laid his head on his shoulder. 

Narrator didn’t know what came over him but he found himself pulling Juicy into another kiss. This one with more meaning. More feeling. 

Josh cleared his throat. 

“Excuse me, but we have some more talking to do.” 

Juicy whined at the loss of Narrator’s lips. He wanted to kiss the man some more. Instead, he pressed kisses on the man’s neck. He purred when the other awarded him with a pleased growl. 

“Sorry, not sorry.” Narrator said, keeping his hands where they were around the omega’s waist. He could get used to this type of attention. 

Josh sighed, running his hands through his hair. 

“Maybe this isn’t the time or place for this conversation.” He didn’t want to have this conversation right now. It wasn’t right that Juicy’s mind was impaired. All he could think about right now was sex. Sex. Sex. 

“No, I think it’s time enough.” Mully spoke up. “We can all see that you and he are hurting and it’s not fair to either of you. We haven’t been good mates and we should have spoken up sooner. If we had this wouldn’t have happened and I think we’d be a lot happier than we are now.”

Eddie nodded along. Narrator too. 

“How would you know that?” He cringed. He knew that Mully had a complicated upbringing when it came to gender and his parents. 

“Well, first off, we’d be able to help you and Juicy through your heats. I think that’s a big plus since we know how much you two go through whenever it comes around.” Mully answered. 

“Yeah and so Narrator doesn’t always have to take a cold shower anytime he gets a boner.” 

“That too but we also care about you guys. Sure, we don’t have knots and all that stuff but we can make you guys feel good...just like you two do to us.” 

So they did put some more thought into this. 

Josh smiled warmly at them. 

“So we fucking or nah?” Eddie blurted out. 

They all found themselves laughing. 

“I sure hope so.” Juicy said, sucking a mark on the Narrator’s neck near his own scent gland. 

“Me too.” Narrator agreed, loving the attention more and more. 

So it was settled, they were going to be a pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YourNarrator gets first dibs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YourNarrator's up first!

They settled on doing this in Juicy’s room for three reasons: (1) he was the one in heat, (2) he had already built a nest, and (3 and most importantly) he had the biggest and most comfortable bed in the entire house. Eddie once described it as being a man-made cloud. 

“Sooooo, how are we going to do this?” 

“I get first dibs.” Narrator growled, breaking the kiss he shared with Juicy as he carried him into the room. He carried him all the way up to his bed, laying him down gently before covering him into another kiss. 

“Yeah. Yeah, we know that, but what are we supposed to do? I don’t want to watch you two fuck.” Eddie frowned. 

“Then leave.” Mully said, pushing his way into the room. 

“No.” Juicy protested. “I want all of you here. It wouldn’t be right if you left.” 

“He’s right. If you leave now, all you’ll be doing is making it seem like you are interested in bonding with him.” Josh reinforced, sitting on the other side of the bed across from Narrator and Juicy. 

Mully threw an arm around his pouting friend. 

“I’m sure you won’t be saying any of that later. Trust me.” He said, tapping the mexican on the shoulder before guiding him away from the door. 

Narrator resumed making out with Juicy as the two situated themselves at Juicy’s work desk. 

“Just so you know, this is Juicy’s first assisted heat so we have to be careful.” 

Josh saw Narrator tense above Juicy but resumed what he was doing so as to not upset the heated other. 

“More.” Juicy moaned, switching back to press kisses along his cheekbone to his neck down to his collarbone. 

Narrator glanced at Josh, the other omega in the room, who nodded at him. He was going to be here through all of it. It was just what omegas did for each other, pack or not. 

Juicy whimpered at the amount of fabric between them. “Off.” He said, pulling at the alpha’s clothes. Narrator obliged with his shirt, revealing bare chest. Then began to work the omega’s clothes until he wasn’t in anything at all. 

“So pretty.” Narrator praised, gazing down at the aroused omega underneath him. 

“More.” Juicy said more desperately, tugging at his pants. He was starting to feel like he was burning away. His heat was really starting to kick in. 

Narrator hushed him into another kiss, knowing what Juicy was asking of him but they’d get to that in due time. He could Josh out of the corner of his eye take off his hoodie and place it under the pillow, before adjusting the pillows and the spare blankets accordingly. He hoped all this didn’t send the other into a sympathy heat. As bad as it sounded, it didn’t turn him off. It was just going to be an added challenge if anything. 

Juicy hummed in contentment as Narrator slid his tongue into his tongue, enjoying the deep kiss. He could hear rustle next to him and a belt unbuckle. Next was the sound of a zipper being undone. Unconsciously he locked his legs around the alpha’s waist and felt the hard bulge rub against his slick hole as the fabric that was once between them was gone. When he tried to reach a hand to touch it, he was stopped. By Josh, who was half naked himself with only his boxers and his shirt still on. 

“Not yet.” Josh said, shaking his dirty blonde head. 

But why not? Juicy questioned in his mind. He was ready. 

Narrator moved out of the way when Josh tapped him on the shoulder, taking the hint. He winced at how much harder he got when Josh took over, straddling the other and resuming where he left off. He went to work removing his shoes, socks and clothes around his ankles. 

“Jesus, that’s hot.” He heard Eddie say. 

He could fill his head fog up from the amount of pheromones that began to permeate around the room. The mixture of heat pheromones and the arousal of the others was getting to him. But he wasn’t running from it this time. This time he wanted to. No, he needed to be here with them. With his pack. It took him a long time to come to terms with how he felt about the others and he wasn’t going to back away again. 

Juicy cried out in pleasure when Josh rubbed his clothed cock against his exposed one. The fabric added to it against his over-sensitive skin. 

Narrator didn’t mess Josh’s finger, coaxing him forward. He put out his hand when Josh spread his and wiggled them. He was grabbed by the wrist and pulled to stand in between Juicy’s thighs. At first he was confused until Josh’s hand slid down his til he was only holding onto his index and pointy finger and led it to Juicy’s slick covered hole. Oh. OH. 

He squeezed the other’s hand signalling to him that he understood before tracing his fingers over the wet, warm pucker. Juicy flinched and gaped at the feeling. He let Juicy get used to the feeling before applying some pressure and popping the tip of his finger in. Once he was used to that, he pressed more of his finger in. He bit his lip imagining the feeling of those inner muscles clamping down on his cock as they did his finger. Not too long after, he was knuckle-deep and adding a second finger in and shallowly thrusting them in and out. 

“Yes.” Juicy hissed as he caught his breath. Narrator noticed that Josh wasn’t straddling him anymore. 

“Once you’re done stretching him, we can move on.” Josh’s lips were swollen from kisses. His hair was disheveled and sticking up in places. He looked beautiful too! What did he do to deserve them? 

Juicy’s eyes were clenched shut as his body focused on the pleasure that consumed. His dick twitching as it spilled pre-come on his lower abdomen. 

“Fuck.” He moaned when Narrator switched from thrusting to scissoring his fingers in his ass. 

“You’re doing so good, Juicy. I’m so proud of you.” Josh whispered in his ear as he played with his nipples. He had switched positions halfway through his fingering session in favor for holding him up from behind. 

“He’s ready.” Josh declared after he’d stretched him out with a third and final finger. 

“You sure?” He asked, concerned that he might cause unintentional harm to the other. 

“I’m sure.” Josh nodded, pulling Juicy back into an intense make out session no doubt to distract him from what was about to happen. 

He gave himself a few, hard strokes before lining himself up with the gaping hole. He could do this. He. Could. Do. This. The two groaned in unison as the tip of his dick pushed in. From there he watched himself sink in inch by inch until he was at the hilt. 

The burn of the stretch around Narrator’s cock didn’t go unnoticed to him as he bit Josh on the lip as they were kissing. He wanted to say it hurt but in a good way but he knew he’d just get it wrong so he kept his mouth shut, enjoying the feeling as it soothed the ache inside him. 

“Take it slow.” Josh instructed, nibbling at Juicy’s scent gland in anticipation of what’s to come. 

Narrator did as he said, drawing his hips back slowly before pushing back in at the same pace. He tried his best not to cum right then and there as Juicy’s head tipped back to rest against Josh’s shoulder and keened loudly. 

Josh peeked off to the side when he felt the bed dip. It was Eddie. His face was transfixed on where the two were joined. Josh hoped he didn’t do anything stupid. He woud hate it if they started fighting when they were supposed to be having a special moment. 

“Want...more….hard.” Juicy slurred as his hips ached for more. 

Narrator readjusted himself so that he was almost covering Juicy. He shifted his legs wider, bumping the others thighs up more, before slamming forward with a grunt. He smirked when Juicy’s eyes flew open with a high-pitched moan that sent chills down his spine. He wanted to hear more of those pretty sounds. He followed up with a deep roll of his hips before pulling his hips back and setting a new pace. One that had Juicy moaning and gasping for more and him chasing his own pleasure without being selfish. His pace faltered when he could feel how painfully close he was. 

Josh was obvious that fact until he saw Juicy hissed and flinched at the pain of Narrator’s knot starting to swell. 

“Breathe.” He cooed, massaging the dirty blonde hair that wasn’t his own. 

Juicy’s mouth went lax as Narrator’s hips slammed into him without abandon. His back arched up off of the small piece of bedding as he endured the feeling of his knot tugs at him back and forth for a couple thrust until Narrator gave him one final bone-clattering thrust into him, sinking it in and locking them together. The knot immediately triggered him into orgasm. 

Narrator's teeth ached as he came. He wanted so much. So yeah, he did it. He surged forward not wasting any more time and sunk his teeth into Juicy's scent gland. 

Juicy cries out in both pleasure and pain as he marked, having wrapped around the other like a vise. 

It took a few moments after those feelings dissipated before he could digest what he was feeling outside of other than himself. He could feel anxiety and nervous but also pride and warmth. Was this what Narrator was feeling?

Feeling better? Narrator's eyes asked as they stared at each other perplexed at the bond they'd created.

He purred in response. He felt great. Better than he has in a good minute.

"Are you two okay?" Josh asked, genuinely concerned at their silence.

"Gosh that looked like it hurt." Mully cringed, holding the back of his neck.n

"We're cool." Narrator spoke for both of them.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go back downstairs to grab a couple water bottles and some of those protein bars I told you about. Be right back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EddieVr's turn and another round with YourNarrator.

Eddie and Mully had stayed away for most of the action, giving the three men space so they could get the ball rollin'. They never expected the whole thing to be hot as hell. Both of them were sporting major hard-on as they watched.

Eddie moved closer to the bed when he felt the overwhelming urge to be closer to them. A strong magnetic pull like a magnet to a fridge. 

"Eddie, you shouldn't get too close." Mully kept warning him as he found himself straying closer and closer towards them. 

Eddie was only half-listening. He's never watched alpha-omega porn before because he was never interested in it but hoo boy, sign him the fuck up! He wondered if that was what he would look like when he mated with Juicy or Mully. It had to feel good if Narrator's grunts and moans were to go by.  
“Eddie.” Eddie heard from in front of him. It was Juicy, he was reaching his hand out to him. He let his hand be intertwined with his. “Come here.” 

Eddie scooted closer. 

“A little closer.” 

He moved over some more. 

“Just a tid bit closer.” 

He was sitting in Josh’s old spot now. Juicy was idly rubbing his thumb over his knuckle. 

“Perfect.” 

Juicy used the beta’s close proximity to his advantage and pulled the beta down into an open-mouthed kiss. The kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated but Eddie accepted the affection, guiding the kiss into something more slow and controlled. 

Josh was pleasantly surprised when he walked into the door and saw them. Not in a million years would he have imagined the sight before him. Narrator flush inside Juicy while he and Eddie made out in front of him. If someone told him if it were possible, he’d have called them a liar and said that it wouldn’t ever happen and they weren’t really into each other like that. He was glad he was wrong. 

He went over to the work desk and set the protein bars and bottles of water down. 

“You good, Mully? I hope this isn’t too much for you.” He said to the lone other. 

“Nah, I’m cool. I just don’t want to impose.” 

“Nonsense. We all want you here and so does Juicy.” 

“I know.” Mully deflated. He jumped when Josh’s hands wrapped around his wrist and pulled him out of the chair. 

Josh knew exactly what to do to get the other to loosen up. 

“Where are we- Wait. I don’t-” Josh pushed him down onto the bed and laid down on top of him. 

“It’s okay, Mully. I’m right here.” Josh reassured the other. 

This was okay, Mully thought. This was okay. He was surrounded by the pheromones and the scent of his pack. This was fine. Totally fine. No one was going to yell at him or push him away. Not again. 

Juicy was euphoric like he had rubbed cbd oil all over his body. He had almost everything he wanted. He had one bite, now he just needed two more on his neck.

“You...want..you.” He tried to get out as best he could with his heat-addled brain. Then he turned his head and pulled at Mully’s clothes. 

Josh smirked. 

“Just a little longer, sweetheart.” They had to wait for Narrator’s knot to go down before they could do anything else. 

Narrator was slumped over, groaning as he continued to empty himself as Juicy’s internal muscles clenched around his knot, milking as much out of him through the countless number of orgasms. 

“Hanging in there, big guy?” 

Narrator was trembling as another orgasm hit him. All he could do was give a weak thumbs up. 

“How long does it take for knots to go down?” Eddie asked out of curiosity. 

“Depends. Sometimes it lasts for a half an hour, other times for up to 15 minutes.” Josh explained as he nuzzled into Mully’s neck, breathing in his light clean scent. 

Eddie sighed. He wanted to get some of Juicy before his own erection went down. It wasn’t every day that he was as hard as nails and wanting to get his dick wet. But he knew he would have to wait, coming between an alpha and omega tied together was asking for trouble no matter how close they thought they were. 

“I think… I-I’m almost done.” Narrator croaked out. 

“Yeah, sure you are.” Eddie buised himself with making out again. 

Eventually the knot went down and Narrator was able to pull out, leaving a trail of cum gushing out onto the sheets below in his absence. If it were anyone else, Eddie might have been turned off by it but he was harder than he was before. 

“My turn.” Eddie said, manhandling Juicy onto his hands and knees before him. He wasted no time sinking his dick in, pressing right in until he was balls deep. He was careful not to be too forceful, knowing the other wasn’t quite used to all this yet. He groaned when Juicy shuddered and clenched around him as he pistoned his hips forward into the omega. 

“Ahhh..” Juicy moaned, pushing back into Eddie’s hard thrust. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, covering his pants and grunts while Juicy got increasingly louder as he kept going. A few thrust later, much to his surprise, he was coming hard into the spent omega. Through the haze, he could hear Josh telling him to bite Juicy so he bent over and sank his teeth in as hard as he could, cementing his claim. He immediately pulled out after he was done because unlike Narrator he didn’t have a knot. 

Juicy didn’t bother catching himself as he fell down onto the bed. He was just too tired and too fucked out to care. 

“I think that’s enough for right now, guys.” Josh watched the omega collapse on the bed with a loud grunt. 

“But what about you two?” Eddie said in between pants. He could feel tiredness seep into his bones too. 

“We’ll be okay for now.” He searched the room for Narrator, who he found was fighting sleep at the end of the bed. “Don’t think you can sleep just yet. Juicy’s gonna need your knot again in a couple minutes.” 

Narrator nodded, wiping a hand over his face to hide a yawn. 

“For now I think we should hydrate ourselves. Heats can be a lot more demanding that most people think it is.” 

“You can say that again.” Narrator mumbled. He didn’t know if he could get it up again. This had been the first time he’s had sex with anyone else since his last breakup which was 2 years ago. Man, he was out of practice. 

They had some difficulty getting Juicy to eat the protein bar because he wasn’t hungry for that but Narrator used his alpha voice and managed to get Juicy to wolf down a few bites before he threw the bar aside and climbed into his lap. 

“Alpha…” He says as he grabbed a hold of the alpha’s cock and guided it into place. He’s left breathless as the head pops in and sinks the rest of the way down. 

Narrator takes hold of Juicy’s hips and moves him in slow, tight circles, teaching him how to ride. Not too long after, Juicy was moving on his own, bouncing up and down in his lap without assistance. 

“God, I’m gonna cum.” Narrator rumbled, feeling the familiar burn at the base of his cock. But he didn’t touch or put any energy into making Juicy go faster or thrusting up into him like his hips ached to do. Instead, he took Juicy’s dick in hand and pumped it in time with each roll of his hips. 

Juicy pushed his hips down hard and grinded when he felt his knot expand. 

“Fuck!” He hissed, letting go of Juicy’s dick in favor of holding back onto his hips as he came again. Josh stepped in and stroked Juicy to completion, spilling cum over Josh’s hand and onto his stomach. 

“Fuck.” He said again with a wince as the clenching around his member started again. As many times he’s had sex with omega, he should have remembered this and how painful it was. 

Juicy purred as Josh’s tongue licked and sucked at his scent gland, cleaning up all the blood that was on his neck from all the biting. After his third orgasm of the day, he was starting to see clearly through the fog that clouded his mind. 

“Mmmm, Josh.” He moaned, reaching back to run his heads through Josh’s hair. 

Josh purred back, loving the massage on his scalp. 

“So it’s over?” Juicy heard Eddie ask. 

“Nah,” Mully shook his head. “This was only the first wave. I heard the second and third waves even more brutal.” 

“So more sex?” 

“Yep and lots of knots.” 

Narrator groaned, making Eddie laugh. 

“Sucks to be you, huh, big guy?” 

Narrator rolled his eyes at the others tasteless humour. If they were him, they’d understand that having your dick clench repeatedly over the span of twenty seconds wasn’t as good as they dreamed. 

“Don’t worry, Narrator. You’ll get used to the feeling and it’ll actually feel good when his heat picks up later. Trust me.” Josh said, inspecting Juicy’s scent gland. Eddie had got him real good. He made a mental note to grab the first-aid kit once this is over.

“If you say so.” He panted as another orgasm washed over him. Josh patted him on the shoulder, providing him a small piece of comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mully's turn!
> 
> I didn't know if I wanted to finish this story, but I hate to leave things until resolved. Enjoy!

“I’m worried about Mully.” Eddie whispered, pulling Josh into a bear hug. Juicy’s heat was sated for the time being so they were taking a much needed break while he slept. 

“I know. I am, too.” Josh whispered back, turning around to hug the other back. It felt good to be this close to the others. He wished that they’d done this sooner but with all that was going on and them trying to push their feelings aside, he’d put his own feelings to the backburner. 

Eddie held Josh closer as he inhaled Josh’s sweet omegan scent. 

“I think this’ll be good for him though. He needs someone- people to make him feel like he’s a part of something, not just like he’s into something.” Josh explained, nuzzling into his neck. “I just don’t want to move too fast for him. I don’t want to scare him away.” 

“Sometimes I think you need to give Mully more credit than you give him. He’s a tough guy inside and out. Sure, he’s a little skittish but he’s a pretty stable guy.” Eddie ran his hand through the other’s dirty blonde hair. He smiled when he felt Josh shudder against him. Gosh, omegas were so sensitive. 

“You’re right. I think I may be too doting on him but if not me, then who? He’s been through a lot of stuff from his childhood to now. What if we mess up and he leaves or something? Juicy’s going to be absolutely crushed if that happens. And if he finds out I did it….” He might reject him. 

“Don’t think like that. I’m sure Juicy would understand if Mully was too overwhelmed with all that’s going on- and he wouldn’t blame you. Juicy is too nice for that. I mean, he put up with us the entire time so that means something right? He wouldn’t have wanted this, if he didn’t truly want this from us.” 

Mully had a point. Juicy was always the first person to speak up if something was wrong. He wasn’t exactly as submissive as he should be for an omega. He didn’t sit back and let shit go down just because that’s the way things were. He’d stand up for himself and others, if he felt it was the right thing to do. He was selfless. So it was only right, that they repay him for his selfless deeds. He never asked for anything, so why not give him what he wants for a change. 

“You’re thinking too much.” Mully said, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

“I guess I am.” He said with a small smile. 

“Go to sleep. I’ll wake you up when Juicy’s heat starts up again.” 

Josh’s eyes fluttered shut against his will. He slept.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
Josh stirred awake at the sound of loud moans and the bed shaking underneath him. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Narrator and Juicy were going at it again, this time with Juicy on all fours. Narrator’s hand were fisted in hair, fucking into him hard from behind. 

The sweet smell of pheromones had gotten thicker, now that Juicy was moving into his second wave of heat. It was kinda hard to breathe at first from how intense and cloaking it was. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

“'mega….?” Juicy slurred, seeing him wake. 

“I’m here. I’m-” Josh said, starting to move towards them. He stopped suddenly when Narrator growled at him. It was like someone threw a cold bucket of water over him. It woke him up completely. 

Juicy cried out when Narrator used his body weight and pushed him down onto the bed. His teeth biting into him, not quite breaking the flesh again. 

“Mine.” Narrator growled at him, speeding up his thrust, causing Juicy to bounce from the force of them. 

Juicy whimpered at the abuse. His hole was already irritated from early but this was intense. He didn’t think he liked this kind of abuse at least not yet. 

“Alpha….” He winced, feeling the pull of the knot against his rim. “...hurts. Please.” 

Josh could only guess that the pheromones were getting to the older alpha. On top of that, he was mated to someone else too so his instincts were going into overdrive, telling him that everyone is a threat to his claim. Including him, an omega. 

Juicy tried his best to wiggle and push away but with how heavy the other was, he couldn’t go anywhere. He whimpered as Narrator kept thrusting into him, trying to push his knot in. 

“No… stop.” He turned his head and bit the alpha’s lips hard enough to draw blood. 

“Ow!” Narrator yelped, jumping back and licking his bloody lip. Juicy used the lifted weight to push the other off of him and move towards Josh. 

“What was that for?” Narrator growled. 

Juicy flinched and threw his arms around Josh. 

“Why did you growl at Josh?” Juicy panted into his neck. 

“I-what?” 

Josh could see it in his eyes. He didn’t remember. Which meant that…. Just great. How wonderful. Narrator was going into a rut. Just their luck. Maybe this was too fast. Maybe this was a mistake. He knew they should have waited until Juicy's or his next heat so that they could talk this over more, but he knew they’d just put it to the side and try to not talk about it anymore than they had earlier. Jesus fuck. 

“Narrator?” Josh said cautiously like he was trying to soothe a caged animal. 

“Did I really..growl at you?” Narrator asked, he looked slightly dazed. 

“It’s okay.” He said, putting a hand up. 

“No. No, i-i’ts not. I’m sorry. I didn’t-” 

“No, it’s okay.” He said, again. How could he forget if he had a rut coming up? “I get it.” 

Juicy’s tears were rolling over his shoulder and down his back.

“It’s the heat-craze. It happens.” Josh said, patting and rubbing small circles on his back. He could feel the heat radiate off the other. This was good. The last thing they needed of all things was a drop. 

Narrator wanted to reach out and touch them. He felt like a jerk. Not just any jerk, but a knotheaded jerk. He couldn't growl at his packmates, that wasn’t cool. But why- Oh no. 

Josh saw the realization hit Narrator. Then he saw his muscles move like he was ready to jump off the bed or out of his own skin. 

“Narrator, it’s okay. We’ll get through this.” Josh looked to the sleeping form of Eddie where he left him at the top of the bed. 

“Where’s Mully?” 

“He went down to the studio to clear our schedule for the next few days.” Okay. Well, that was a good thing because this whole thing is going to last at least a whole week now that Narrator was going into rut which would ultimately throw him into a sympathy heat (not that he wasn't about to go into one) and prolong Juicy’s heat. 

He reached behind him and nudged Eddie. It took a couple hard nudges but Eddie groaned awake. 

“Huh? Is it my turn yet?” 

“Eddie, get up. Narrator’s going into a rut so I need all hands on deck for this.” 

Eddie snapped awake, knowing the seriousness of the situation. Ruts accompanied by heats were no joke. When he saw Juicy crying, he reached out and patted the others head. 

“What happened?” 

“There’s no time to explain. Go downstairs and get Mully. Grab as many clothes as you can from the laundry room and bring them up here. Tell Mully to go into my room and grab the shoebox underneath my bed, he’ll know which one. We don’t have much time, so be quick.” 

Eddie looked torn for a second. He didn’t want to leave their nice, soft nest but he knew he had to so he went. 

“Narrator, I know you’re probably freaking out over there but I need your head in the game right now. Did you know your rut was coming up?” 

Narrator shook his head. He wasn’t due for one in about two months or so. It was bi-annual. Ruts weren’t as frequent as heats were; which were tri-monthly. It was common to even skip them but he hasn’t been that lucky. They came and went every six months just like planned. 

So heat-craze it is. 

“I..” He reached his hand out again to touch Juicy. 

Juicy clung the other tighter and shook his head. 

“It's okay, Juicy. I've got you. Calm down, honey.” He cooed into the other’s ear, purring to calm him. 

Eddie came into the room, carrying the entire laundry basket. He was followed by Mully, who was carrying his royal blue shoebox. 

“I didn’t know what to grab so I just grabbed the whole thing. I think it has all of our stuff in it.”

Mully sat down next to him and placed the shoebox on the bed. 

“Thank you both.” He opened the shoebox, revealing its contents. There was a few sex toys in it: a regular dildo, a knotting dildo, a butt plug (thank god he saved it), a fleshlight, and his old collar. 

“Why do you have a collar in..” Eddie’s question trailed off, knowing that was too much of a personal question to ask. 

“It’s the collar I wore when I was like 15 when I first presented. My grandma got it for me.” He ran his thumb over the bumps and ridges that only he knew were braille. 

“Hot.” Juicy kissed close to his scent gland and grinding his hard cock against his thigh. He could feel the slick coat on his lower thigh as he grew more aroused. 

“I know, baby. I know.” He said, repaying the kiss on his scent gland. He looked to Narrator. “Alpha, come here.” 

Narrator’s cock hardened at the nickname. He wanted to hear it again. And again. And again. He slowly crawled his way towards them, hoping that he'd say it for him again. Josh had a small smile on his face. God, he wanted to kiss those lips. So, so badly. 

He could see Narrator's eyes darken as he approached them, more or less being enveloped into the strong scent of heat pheromones. Josh would be lying if he said he wasn’t affected by the pheromones because he was. It wasn’t too long before Narrator’s rut pheromones made themselves known and he’d be at the alpha’s will. Juicy would definitely be more pliant and submissive, wanting to get fucked by him and him only. 

Josh gave in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, before leaning in and whispering “Good boy.” Juicy unhooked his arms from around Josh, turned around, and climbed onto him. He didn’t notice that Josh had wrapped the collar around his neck until it was fastened. He didn’t have to react because Juicy was sinking down his length. 

“No.” Josh said, putting his hands on Juicy’s hips, stopping him from sinking lower. “It’s Mully’s turn.” 

Juicy pouted before looking at said person. He immediately smiled at the other. 

“Come ‘ere.” Juicy unhooked his arms from the alpha and wrapped them around the beta. 

“Want you inside.” Juicy said, climbing into his lap and pushed his sweatpant front back and grabbing his cock. It was hard but it was somewhat erect. He wrapped his hand around the length before pumping it slowly and he pecked a kiss on the beta’s lips. In the back of his mind, he knew Mully wasn’t a physically affectionate person so he did small gestures, nothing too fancy. 

Josh returned his attention to the alpha once Juicy and Mully were situated. They could handle themselves. 

“You keep that on for the remainder of the time we’re here.” He told the alpha. “I don’t care if you need to shower, don’t take it off.” 

He didn’t have to explain it. His ruts pheromones were going to be strong. Strong enough to make them all go crazy with lust from them. And Josh couldn’t have that he had to have a clear enough mind for Juicy who couldn’t put a full coherent sentence together to save his life. 

“So what’s the game plan?” Eddie said, his eyes trained on the other two. 

Josh could smell his concern and seriousness. 

“For one, we need to make a big nest. This bed isn’t likely to survive the next few days of carnage alone.” He looked to the alpha. “You have the second biggest bed in the house. So I suggest you get that and bring it in here or we can divide up the nest and save the legwork for when Juicy is clear headed enough to want to move somewhere else. I’m okay with either option but we’re going to have to be quick about it before the second wave hits.” 

Eddie scratched his head. He wasn’t an omega or an alpha so his instincts weren’t strong enough to make that decision. If Juicy wanted to move, they’d move. If he didn’t, they wouldn’t. Simple as that. But he knew that the sheets and blankets would get more and more messy as time went on. So moving from one to the other, was probably the best choice. 

“I think having two nests would be great. It gives us time to clean the other when we’re not using it.” 

“True.” Eddie had a point, it would get messy after a while. But Narrator and Juicy wouldn’t care as long as they can fuck on something. 

“Alpha, can you go make a nest for us?” Josh fluttered his eyelashes and pushed out a flirty scent. Something he learned from watching other omegas in the field. One way to get an alpha to do what you want is to flirt with them and appeal to their instincts. “A big nest that smells like all of us, can you do that for me?” 

Narrator nodding, growling as he succumbed to his inner alpha to please the omega before him. He quickly got off the bed, grabbed the laundry basket and made off towards his room. 

Josh sighed. He hated doing that but to be honest it was the only way to get them through this. An alpha protects his pack no matter what. 

“Should I-” 

“No, just leave him to it. When he’s done, he’ll let us know.” 

“So until then..?” Eddie looked at Juicy and Mully. 

“We wait.” He said, matter-of-factly, before climbing up the bed to the beta-omega sensation of the hour. 

“I-I can’t.” Mully pleaded with the whining other. 

“What’s wrong?” Josh asked, hearing the commotion. 

“Uh, I.. I can’t…” Josh followed his line of sight. Oh.   
____________________________________________________________________________

“Get your nose in there, Mullyboy. Get a big whiff of those heat pheromones.” Eddie said, before Josh could think of something to say. Juicy took the opportunity to bare his neck to the beta. 

Mully took Eddie’s advice and nuzzled into Juicy’s neck just like he’s seen him do before. He took in the scent in lungfuls, breathing in the thick scent. 

“That’s it. Breathe in.” Eddie instructed. 

Mully could feel his heart race. His palms began to sweat where they held onto Juicy’s love handles. His breathing changed from steady inhales to gasps. 

“Take it easy. He’s not going anywhere.” Josh’s hand rested on the thigh Juicy wasn’t straddling. 

Mully pulled back when Juicy began to writhe against him. 

“Want you.” 

Mully’s eyes went directly to Josh, looking slightly unsure. 

“It’s okay. I’ll be right here.” He promised. 

“Please.” Juicy begged, hands pushing at his clothes. Mully took Juicy’s wrist into his hands and kissed them one at a time, before kissing up his left arm up until his collarbone, where he began to lick and suck marks onto him. Juicy moaned when Mully moved down his chest to his erect nipples, doing the exact same thing he did to his collarbone. 

Mully liked the way Juicy sounded as he pleasured him. He wasn’t one for much sexual activity but he could appreciate a nice body and a good time. He laid Juicy down onto his back, straddling his waist and moved down his already naked body. 

“Alpha…” Juicy moaned breathlessly. He knew that Mully wasn’t an alpha. He could smell and feel the lack of natural musk to his scent that all alphas had. But his brain couldn’t wrap around anything else. So calling the other ‘alpha’ would have to do. 

Juicy cried out and arched up in his mouth as Mully sucked on one of his nipples hard enough to be painful, due to his very sensitive skin. His hands immediately flew to the others hair, fisting and slightly tugging him off. 

Mully continued to press kisses down his body right down to his cock. "You're such a pretty boy." He said, kissing around the hard member. He chuckled when Juicy bucked his hips up, wanting those lips around him. "It's a shame, we're going to have to wreck. Eddie, come over here and fuck his mouth." 

They've never seen this side of Mully. He wasn't anything like he usually was. He smelled different too, like firewood and brimstone as opposed to his usual cotton-lavender scent. It was quite the flip in personality. 

Eddie jumped at the chance to be with Juicy again. He went around the bed and stood next to Juicy's head before pulling his hard dick out. Juicy's eyes were straight to the precome that was leaking from its tip. 

"Go on, suck him off." Mully commanded. 

Juicy's tongue darted out and swept over the sensitive slit, tasting the precome on his tongue. He moaned at the bitter taste before opening his mouth and taking as much of the whole thing into his mouth as he could. It was somewhat on an awkward angle on his neck but he managed by propping his upper body up with his forearms. 

"So good, baby." Eddie grunted as Juicy swallowed around him. 

Mully got in between Juicy's legs and hiked one of his legs up on his hip, before lining himself up. Juicy keened loudly as he sunk inch-by-inch into him. The vibrations of it had Eddie gripping at the headboard and biting his lips to keep from cumming too soon. 

"Can you not?" Eddie said to Mully. "I'm trying to have a good time here." 

"If you were fucking his mouth like I told you to, he wouldn't be saying anything." His voice came out gravely and rough. 

Mully tested the angle of his thrust before setting a pace that had all three of them moaning. 

Juicy timed the bobs of his head with his thrust but at the same time being conscious of his teeth so that he wouldn't bite or scrap Eddie. He could feel the heat build up inside grow as they continued. Their combined scents were getting to him, adding to his increasing arousal. All he wanted to do was please them. If that meant being a vessel for them, then he'd do it. 

Eddie's eyes fluttered open when Juicy grabbed his hand and placed it on the back of his head. 

"You sure you can handle it, baby?" If Juicy could nod, he would but he didn't want to pull off. He liked how full his mouth was and how good the other tasted on his tongue.

Eddie took Juicy's hand on his hip as a 'yes' and rolled his hips into his mouth. Juicy's eyes closed as he fucked his mouth in earnest.

Mully watched the show as he continued to work his hips into the other, never failing to derive a small sound from the other. He slowed down to a grind when Juicy almost choked off Eddie's cock when he hit him right in the prostate. He could see that Eddie was almost done anyway. His breath was coming in fast and his hips going erratic. 

"Cum on his face." Mully told the other as he played with his balls as his orgasm approached. 

"Fuck." Eddie grunted as he pulled out, held onto Juicy's chin and coated Juicy's cheeks and eyelashes with himself. He intentionally avoided the omega's mouth but some spurts hit right on his tongue so he just pushed back into the warm heat and spilled the rest down the omega's throat. 

Juicy looked as wrecked as Mully hoped he felt with cum and spit dripping down Juicy's chin. When Eddie pulled Juicy's mouth off of him, he resumed fucking into the younger, not holding back. Each clench around his member spurring him to go faster and harder and deeper. 

"So good to us." Mully mumbled, working the marks he'd left on Juicy prior. Mully didn’t slow down as the familiar tightness in his lower abdomen increased. He chased his pleasure to the very end and when he was on the brink, he bit right where the other two had and overwrote their stakes to the claim. Juicy’s nails scratched down his back as he bit harder until blood filled his mouth. 

Josh was surprised at the change in Mully’s behavior throughout the whole ordeal. He’s never seen the beta so dominant before. It was kinda hot and turned him on. He half-hoped that if he went into a sympathy that Mully would be just like that with him. 

Josh grabbed the first-aid kit that he’d gone earlier and moved towards Juicy when Mully pulled out and away from them. He held Juicy as he wiped away the blood and spit from his bite-littered neck. That was the last bite Juicy needed to cement their pack bond for him. Next time around, it would be Josh’s turn to take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe or maybe not, the end. 
> 
> Side note: If anyway was wondering, in this story, omegas can't bond to each other the way alphas and betas would do to them. But Josh is (as anyone can suspect) the Pack Omega, aka the mother hen of the group. Idk why but that's the way my mind wrote it but i think it went well. Hopefully I think it did for you guys as well. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
